Love and War
by Generic Marine 69462091
Summary: A young Goliath Pilot faces his baptism by fire...
1. Intro + Prolouge

Introduction  
  
Characters  
  
Kel-Morian  
  
Sargeant Robert J. Marks(Callsign:Paladin)-A young Goliath Pilot who's loyalty is given to the Kel-Morian Combine. Unexperianced and caught in a battle on Polaris IV with the Confederation Marks has to be babtisted in by fire.  
  
Stats  
  
Sex:Male  
  
Age:20  
  
Vehicle:Goliath Standard Issue  
  
Weapons:9mm Standard Issue Mauler Pistol  
  
Favorite Saying:Sure...the Feds have more men but WE got more spirit!  
  
Admerial Sarah Karth(Callsign:Amazon)-Commander in Chief of the garrison of Polaris IV, she is the daughter of a high-ranking Admerial in the Kel- Morian Combine and that is how she made it to Admerial at such a young age. She is young and has little battle experiance but her plans and strategys win out the day.  
  
Stats  
  
Sex:Female  
  
Age:21  
  
Vehicle:Custom Built Wraith Fighter (Sunburst Laser Cannons, Demolisher Missles)  
  
Weapons:9mm Standard Issue Mauler Pistol  
  
Favroite Saying:I'm under appreciated....  
  
Captain Taran Blacklighter(Callsign:Brimstone)-The most experianced man on Polaris IV and Mark's best friend and Mentor as they grew up together. However he was intrested in Fleet Command Wereas Mark's dream was to be a Groundpounder.  
  
Stats  
  
Sex:Male  
  
Age:25  
  
Vehicle:Kel-Morian Flagship Moonchrusher (Retrofitted Battlecruiser)  
  
Weapons:8mm Custom Built Gauss Rifle (Grenade Laucher)  
  
Favorite Saying:You started this...and I'm finishing it...FIRE!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Confederation  
  
Admerial Elei Kalith-Commander of the Fed's Exploration Force (Alpha Squadren) He is very experianced and has won many battles in the name of 'justice'. He is a honorable man and will doesn't like to fight oppenents that are weaker then he. He has little respect for women and thinks their place is in the Household.  
  
Stats  
  
Sex:Male  
  
Age:Unknown  
  
Vehicle:Confederation Flagship Rebel Dream(Modifyed Battlecruiser with upgraded weapons)  
  
Favroite Saying:A Woman!? Your making me fight a WOMAN!?  
  
(More People will appear later Stay Tuned Folks!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Prolouge  
  
Time:2075 June,Thursday the 7th  
  
  
  
Transmission! Incoming Transmission!  
  
Admerial...You have been chosen to attack the planet Polaris IV, You have been given command of the 31st Strikers Regiment. Polaris IV is too close to our core worlds for comfort, Korhal has already been attacked twice...Your mission is to move the fleet in...and Annilate the garrison of Kel-Morian Combine soldiers there....  
  
Transmission End  
  
Moving over to his desk, Admerial Kalith pushes a button by his desk 'Captain...Rendavouz with the 31st...We have a mission once more....Prep the troops...and tell the others...God Speed...' with that Kalith moves over to his personal terminal and entered another transmission to a far away outpost.... 


	2. Chapter 1:Lovers Meet..and Leave...

I do not own StarCraft it is Copywrite Bizzard I do however own my characters, so please don't use them without my permission....  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was a sunny day at the Polaris IV Acadamy, Marks was polishing his Goliath after a mock battle had been faught. "Damn it..." muttered Marks "They just HAD to open up on us with Siege Tanks...." Marks mutters and complains for a bit more as he continues to clean his Goliath "Hey Paladin" a voice rang from the main hanger door. As Marks turned around he straigtend up almost imidently saluting . "Sir!" "At ease trooper" giggled Sara as she walked over to him and kissed him lightly. "Sara...What would I do without you?" Robert questioned "something no good and sneaky I bet..eh?" Sara anwsered "What makes you think that?" "Oh Robbie I was kidding! Anyway we got some unknown's headin in...proboly just a damaged convoy but it might me some Feddies...sooooo get the 54th Armored Divison and take them to the Lauch Bays your deploying on Polaris IV's 3rd moon." "Sir! Yes Sir!" Marks said  
  
***  
  
"Hang on tight next time Sargent!" The Dropship pilot snickered as Marks was thrown backwards into a young private. "Next time tell me when your gonna do that..." Marks said angerly. "Uhmm...Sir?...Could you please get up?..." the Private said uneasily "Ooops! sorry there private!" Marks stood up and sat back down in his seat. "Hey pilot are the Arrow II Bombers in position like I asked yet?" Marks questioned "Of course sir...What did you think I was unreilable?" "Not at all..." Marks rolls his eyes. "This is going to be a long trip...."  
  
***  
  
"Bzzzt! Feddies! Hundreads! BREAK OFF! AHHHH! Bzzzt!" "Behind you!" "Damn it he's on your tail!" Chatter was coming in from the Recon Squadren lauched. Sara's voice came up "Blackedge Squadren! Get outta there!" "Rodger That!" Was all that came back.....Blackedge Squadren was annilated....totally...."Cmdr.Marks? I thought it was Sargent!" a famillar voice graced Marks' ears "Brimstone?...Dat you?" Yep me and the 7th Fleet just arrived to take out the Feddie's forces down here." "You heard already?...and how in hell did you get here so fast?" "Ah...we were only a couple thousand Klicks from here and we heard Blackedge 4's distress becon" Marks was pacing in his new office on the moon base "So how many men you got under your command?" "Oh....a few hundread infentry....hundread somethin armored vehicles 3 Arrow II Squadrens, 5 Star Streak Squadren's , 6 Wraith and 3 'Crusader' Class Gunships" "Hmm..not bad! So what have you been able to ID on the Feddie's side?" "Meh...not much. They've alonely attacked us once or twice with a Squadren of Wraiths or somethin like that" "Meh...just keep the soldiers on their toes....Brimstone out..." "SIR! REPORTS COMING IN! A LARGE STRIKEFORCE IS ADVANCING ON US!" "Damn it! Already!?....Prep my Goliath deploy our forces....we can't let them through!  
  
-To be continued in Chapter two!  
  
Flames are Welcome I will use them to fuel my fleet! R&R...this is my first fic so goes easy on me :P I'll write up stats for the new vehicles I put in for you guys 


End file.
